Legend of the Bibenders
by Valainstima
Summary: The world of Avatar is not what everyone thinks. A whole race of benders have been kept a secret and erased from memories. But will they be discovered again? Join the GAang and discover them together. Discover the Legend of the Bibenders. No pairings.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It is the sole property of Nickelodeon and Bryke.**

**This story takes place in the Western Air Temple. Zuko has already joined the group.**

**Chapter 1: The Crash that Began it All

* * *

**As far as nice weather goes, Katara had to admit this was one of the nicest. The sky was a brilliant blue, bright and seemingly full of life. The sun was shining but not enough to blind you if you looked up to it. It was almost always half-way blocked by a cloud, as scarce as they were today. _Beautiful , _she thought.

It was almost noon and Katara had to cook lunch. She quickly hurried to the kitchen. Every time she stepped inside of the temples kitchen she had to stop and slowly take in the sight before her. The kitchen floors were made out of beautiful tiles that had figures depicting air nomad symbols and wind currents. The counter tops were made out of a stunning type of rock that Aang explained was granite. As a matter of fact a lot of the temple was made from granite as well as marble. The shelves were made of wood and held bowls, pots, pans and other utensils that haven't been used in almost a century. There was even this contraption Aang called an stove. It was made of a type of rock that even he didn't know the name to. But it somehow contained the heat from the fire that must be placed in its hollow center and only released it if you slide the top cover that came to show a metal plate. The heat from the fire was conducted to the plate so that if a metal pot filled with water was placed on top of it the heat would transfer from the plate to the pot and heat the water.

After she was done surveying the beautiful kitchen Katara began to prepare the groups meal. While doing so she began to think about the very people she was soon going to feed.

First was Sokka. Her brother as always doing something no matter how stupid. If it wasn't eating it was sleeping if it wasn't sleeping it was being sarcastic, if it wasn't being sarcastic it was playing with his sword. The list never ends. But he was always there for her on matter what. He was always loyal to his friends and was a man of his word. _A man_. Sokka was a man. Maybe he wasn't a fully matured one, physically or mentally but a man at that. The thought of her brother always made Katara proud. The same kind of pride she felt when she thought of her father. No matter how motherly she acted toward him, she still looked up to him. She still looked up to her big brother to save the day when she knew she couldn't save it herself. Sokka one of her idols. Even if he didn't believe it, she was one of his biggest fans.

Next was Toph. Toph was- Katara sighed- well, Toph. She never failed to annoy Katara, but she still cared. Toph was strong and tough as nails despite her small suture. She was quick, witty and out of the entire group she was probably the most useful. _Well I guess all good things have a down side._ Katara thought back to the fight they had in spring. She remembered how their stubbornness overruled their good sense. She remembered the way she yelled at her. She still regrets saying those rude things to Toph, no matter how far in the past they were. Toph had forgiven her and that was what was important.

Then there was Aang. Aang was still the sweet boy she found in the iceberg, but now he was stronger. It was like their journey finally gave him the signal that he had to start growing up more. And that he did. Aang just seems to have a certain level of maturity when he walks into a room at times. Katara would openly admit she admired him.

Zuko. She felt her grip on the spoon his was holding tighten. Agni, did she _hate_ Zuko. Sometimes she just wanted to kill him on the spot if Aang didn't forbid it. But she could still do little things. Like singe his clothing and freeze his food. As a matter of fact she was going to do that now. But how _dare he _come here and ask for forgiveness. He's been chasing them around of more than half a year now. How Aang could possibly forgive him was beyond her. But she still had to acknowledge him.

She had just finished preparing the soup when she heard a large _**CRASH!**_ come from her left. She dropped the soup immediately as she started to run.

**To be Continued...**

* * *

This will be updated at a slightly slower rate than my other stories because my muse for this story is kinda on hold but hopefully it will be up soon!


End file.
